(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accelerator for coherent bosons.
(ii) Prior Art
Traditionally, accelerators are constructed for accelerating charged particles such as electrons, photons and ions. The energy range is in the MeV range for Van der Graff accelerators, up to TeV (=10.sup.12 eV) for the largest proton accelerator at Fermi National Laboratory, Batavia, Ill., U.S.A. The size of an accelerator increases with energy, for example from a 10 meter tall Van der Graff accelerator to kilometer diameter synchrotrons.